World's End
by Vianka Landin
Summary: Vamps había decidido extender su tour por Hispanoamérica pero, ¿por qué en aquellas fechas?


El viaje había sido como cualquier otro: pesado, insoportable, infinito, como un mareo inducido a base de drogas sin alcohol y alucinaciones reflejadas en las gruesas ventanas de aquel enorme bicho volador. Los cúmulos de nubes habían abrazado aquel aparato con la fuerza de los mil amores; habían desaparecido, así como se habían manifestado. Eran volubles masas sin rostro, blanquecinos pedazos de sueños que a la más mínima provocación esparcían su existencia para dejar al miserable, ser humano, admirar los astros que sentía tan suyos. El sol le había golpeado en la cara.

¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta de que había arribado? Apearse del avión, pasar por aduana, sonreír sin entender aquel extraño acento que jamás habían transmitido por la NHK, atender a los gritos, seguir sonriendo a pesar de la pesadez de sus cortas piernas… cundo se dio cuenta, estaba respirando un aire pesado, parecido al de Tokio, pero con más palabras en el aire. Tantas palabras como en las calles de su juventud en Osaka, aromatizadas por la comida y los pequeños puestos ambulantes en las esquinas.

¿Por qué jamás había pisado suelo hispanoamericano?

Los días pasaron como un sueño surreal en un balcón de parisino, la única diferencia es que ahora estaba solo, sometido al cuidado de sus compañeros, que amaba por sobre muchísimas cosas, pero no era lo mismo y era tan difícil de explicar con palabras, que prefería quedarse callado admirando los nuevos paisajes que se dibujaban, con maestría, frente a sus ojos.

Ojos ocultos tras gafas de sol.

Había cambiado su peinado por petición de su manager. El viejo le había dicho que en aquellos países le conocían mejor en aquella etapa de independencia prematura de la banda: cabello lacio hasta los hombros y la rebelión en cada trapo.

─Es más bonito de lo que pensaba─ una de aquellas voces conocidas, después de una noche como muchas, entre gritos y coros de canciones que, había cuidado, fueran en inglés.

Sólo asintió sin mirarlo a nadie, como perdido en su propia existencia.

─Actúas como si no te hubiera gustado nada─ otra voz.

─Pero sí que bailamos y disfrutamos, ¿no?

─Tu costumbre de subir ebrio al escenario va a costarnos algunos acordes algún─ bromeó.

Ah sí, Kaz.

─No, no, no─ si, la inconfundible melodía de Ju-Ken ─ todo está planeado de antemano. Si no bebía aquello no hubiera podido hablar nada de español.

─Oh, vaya que fue un gran español─ todos se rieron ante el comentario de Arimatsu.

─Un bajista sólo hace lo que un bajista debe hacer.

La imagen se congeló por unos instantes. Todos parecían satisfechos, llenos de energía y listos para celebrar en algún lugar cercano con bebidas alcohólicas que no se podían conseguir en otros lugares con la misma facilidad. Pero el vocalista se quedó sin palabras en ese momento, volvió a perderse en sí mismo, a encerrarse en su pequeña jaula de cristal, sonriendo de manera pre- fabricada.

Era un día especial.

─Hasta nos mandaron flores, ¿ven? ¡Pioneros! ─ Ju-Ken admiraba los arreglos florales en la habitación. Tradición que nadie creyó que llegara hasta aquel lado del mundo.

Uno de los arreglos, con las flores mejor escogidas, las más hermosas, y una tarjeta escrita robóticamente: L'Arc~en~Ciel.

Kaz paseó su mirada por los arreglos, se detuvo un momento en aquél para luego volver los ojos a su compañero.

─ ¿Hyde?

Era su nombre artístico, claro, el que habían estado aclamando unas horas antes en aquel pequeño, pero acogedor escenario. Muchas habían gritado hasta perder las gargantas en un intento desesperado por comunicar algo que no entendió con palabras sino con signos. Sí, era él.

─ Vayámonos ya.

No eran palabras fuera de lo común, pero sonaban a salmos benditos.

─ Vámonos─ sonrió para todos ─ gracias por el buen trabajo, muchachos.

La plática que habían tenido en el camerino se había convertido en un eco indescifrable en su cabeza. Fue tanto el asombro de aquella memoria automáticamente perdida, que se tomó más del tiempo necesario en su habitación. Se miró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo y respiró hondamente antes de decidir que no quería salir de la habitación, no quería celebrar, no quería ir a ningún sitio aquella noche.

Sucedieron tres golpes en la puerta, y él estaba recostado en la cama, con las sábanas cubriendo su rostro y las luces apagadas. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano por ponerse de pie y avanzar hasta la barrera que le protegía del mundo exterior.

─Hyde, ¿puedo pasar? ─ Kaz estaba preparado.

Con la pasividad de siempre y los no tan estrafalarios looks que solía portar con cierto orgullo. Sabía que algo andaba mal.

─ Supongo que no querrás salir.

Encendió las luces de la habitación y recorrió los rincones oscuros con ojos curiosos.

─ Me preocupa que hagas algo estúpido.

─ Nunca he hecho algo estúpido─ se defendió volviendo a tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama des-tendida─ si lo hice, fue hace tanto tiempo, que ya no me acuerdo. No tengo la misma vitalidad de hace años.

─ Sales de Osaka, pero Osaka siempre está en ti─ tomó asiento a un lado del vocalista de aquella nueva banda que habían creado─ ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Hyde asintió.

─ ¿Por qué elegiste _Midnight Celebration_?

Una pregunta difícil. Hyde se mordió el labio inferior por un momento y luego volvió sus ojos cansados hacia el techo de la habitación. Era el momento de hacerse a sí mismo aquella pregunta tan superficial que llegaba a ser personal.

Había compuesto aquella canción hacía mucho tiempo, en un arranque de ira contra sí mismo, cuando pensó que no había otra respuesta que la religión hacía sí mismo y no podría volver a confiar, nunca más, en las ligeras notas de los bajos rojos. Su inglés no era la gran cosa, no podía crear las mismas figuras literarias que creaba con facilidad en japonés, pero si lo escribía todo directamente, podía expresar las cosas con mayor facilidad. No era sutil como _Bravery_ pero era directa como sólo ella podía serlo.

─ Todos reaccionaron bien, ¿no? Quise traer un poco del viejo Hyde al escenario. Lo escuchaste, ¿verdad? Dijeron que sería bueno traer al Hyde que se independizaba desde un inicio para luego crear algo nuevo. Renací. Morí y renací. Renacimos como una nueva propuesta musical.

Kaz no era idiota.

─ Tus evasiones son maravillosas, como siempre.

Recibió una sonrisa como respuesta.

─Voy a pedir servicio al cuarto y quizá los alcance después.

─ No lo harás─ se puso de pie y se retocó el cabello frente al espejo de cuerpo entero─ pide una botella de Don Julio 70 y la pones en mi cuenta.

─ ¿Va a dolerme la cabeza?

─ Va a dolerte el alma.

Cuando Kaz salió de la habitación, todo volvió a la oscuridad de siempre, al vacío helado que quedaba después de los conciertos. El mismo vacío que podía experimentar en el escenario cuando todos desaparecían de su vista. Sólo él y su música: sus propios sentimientos, expuestos ante miles de personas que jamás podrían alcanzarlo. Los amaba a todos, los apreciaba como sólo se puede apreciar a quien te admira y apoya desde la distancia, pero le hacían falta esas palabras amables sin sentido que sólo alguien podía pronunciar. Aquel tiránico líder de cristal que sonreía como nadie en el mundo sabía hacerlo… sólo para él.

Volvió a la cama, esta vez sin apagar la luz. Su cuerpo estaba frío, su mente estaba llena de cosas, la soledad y la tristeza peleaban sin parar dentro de su ser y las palabras… ¡las rosas! ¡Los arreglos! ¡La hipocresía de mandar un arreglo de flores con el nombre de L'Arc~en~Ciel como si él no fuese parte de lo que ahora, se había convertido, en una institución! ¿¡Dónde estaba el arreglo de Tetsuya!? ¿¡Dónde estaban las palabras que había estado esperando?! Good luck my way ni qué la chingada…

Se prometió a sí mismo que no lloraría; era un adulto.

Pero el sonido del teléfono le sacó de miserable agujero de auto-compasión. ¿A estas horas? De seguro Ju-Ken con la indignación en las bebidas que no podrían compartir.

Contestó en inglés para evitar malentendidos; si era la señorita de recepción, no tendría la menor idea de qué hacer si escuchaba algo en japonés.

─ ¿Yes?

Pero la contestación que recibió fue hecha en un japonés muy peculiar, un japonés lejano, casi antiguo, cargado de sentimiento.

─ ¿Tetsuya?

El aludido se tomó unos segundos para contestar a la definitiva.

─ Quiero felicitarte, formalmente, por tu concierto─ ¿por qué se escuchaba tan lejana aquella voz tan cálida?

─ Gracias por las flores─ sentado en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y el rostro desmaquillado.

─ ¿Flores? Yo no mandé flores Hyde, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Sabes cuánto me costaría mandar un ramo hasta allá desde aquí?

─ No seas imbécil─ le sacó una sonrisa sincera que había estado escondida en su mejilla izquierda─ ¿realmente no fuiste tú, señor líder?

─ No, no ─ ahora se estaba riendo─ Debieron haberlas mandado los peces gordos, ya sabes, ellos tienen mejores agendas que nosotros.

Hyde sintió un poco de paz por unos instantes, pero después sobrevino la molestia.

─ Entonces, ¿de verdad no me mandaste flores?

─ Oye, no te enojes, sabes que no me gusta cuando no puedo supervisar las cosas… estando acá es difícil estar atento a ello. Por eso preferí llamarte… aunque pensé que estarías celebrando por allá.

No tenía nada de ganas de escuchar esas palabras de parte de Tetsuya.

─No me digas que te enfermaste del estómago… ¿llevas tus medicinas?

Siempre haciendo lo imposible por hacerle sonreír, en el escenario, en grabaciones… inclusive del otro lado del mundo.

─ Estoy en perfecto estado. Sólo estaba esperando tu llamada.

─ Más bien yo esperaba la tuya.

Ah, sí, se llamaba Hyde y hoy era un día muy surreal, especial por nominación y simbólico en su vida. Tres de octubre, claro.

─ Quiero intuir que me dedicas el concierto en México como regalo de cumpleaños─ el bajista de siempre─ y que estabas a punto de llamarme por teléfono… aunque acá ya no es la fecha en que debiste hacerlo, te perdono _Doiha-chan_.

Sólo bastó una palabra al final de un largo discurso para desencadenar todas aquellas cosas que había tratado de sellar sin mucho éxito. Sólo una palabra bastaba, a capella, sin melodías circundantes ni ejecutivos buscando dinero, ni discos, ni singles, ni videos, ni una vida repleta de lujos y fama alrededor del mundo.

─ Feliz cumpleaños─ sus manos temblorosas no podían sostener el teléfono por más tiempo─ …Tetsu…


End file.
